Crestfallen
by Blue Winged Angel
Summary: Who could have possibly known that simply sneaking into Harry Potter's bedroom over the summer could lead to this? DMHP, BZSF


Blue: Well, this is my FIRST HP story…and though I love and adore JK Rowling and the Half Blood Prince…I'm gonna take a little bit of writing liberty here to write this story.

I hope that's alright with everyone. If not…then darnd, what a shame.

Disclaimer – I do not own anything in this fic but my own plot and ideas. I have had ideas stolen from me before, as have many of my friends…and I don't very much like it. Please come up with your own original ideas…they are probably so much better than mine.

0o0o0o0o0

Hold on

Hold on to yourself

for this is gonna hurt like hell

Hold on

Hold on to yourself

you know that only time will tell

- Hold On, Sarah McLaughlin  
o0o0o0o0o0o

Rain hit the windshield hard as the black corvette sped down the highway, it's driver deep in thoughts of his own. Moving a hand off of the wheel to tuck a stray white-blond strand of hair behind his ear, Draco Malfoy kept his eyes on the road, only half paying attention to where he was going. Earlier that evening he'd snuck his father's keys to this old muggle sports car that he loved so much and went out for a drive, knowing he'd be in a large amount of trouble when he got home.

He didn't care. He needed to get away from that house. Away from the pain. Away from the acting. If there was a Drama course or something like it in Hogwarts, Malfoy could easily have been at the top of his class. Even Granger wouldn't have been able to beat him in that. After all, he was always acting. His entire family - excluding his mother - were great actors.

As he turned the wheel almost instinctively down a busy road, Malfoy's mind was wandering over the events of the current summer. It had only been a week since school let out, only a week since the rumours started, and only a day before he had to go there. But a week before something had happened...he and Harry Potter had confronted each other in the Great Hall and that nerve of the boy! He had slammed Malfoy and his father for being Death Eaters!

He couldn't help but growl at the memory as he once again took another turn, the patter of rain on the glass and the roof of the car sounding like a pearl necklace being dropped onto it again and again.

Couldn't Potter see that it was all a lie? Couldn't he see that for the entire six years of school, Malfoy had only been bothering him from orders of his father? Why couldn't Potter just look at him and see Draco, not Malfoy? For crying out loud it was frustrating.  
He seemed to always think Malfoy was the bad guy, never someone who was always on his side until they fought or played Quidditch. Yeah, he was witty and quite rude, but he was a Malfoy and a Slytherin! Was he not allowed to be human and make mistakes too?

And yet he was so nice to him in the first year. He had offered Potter Malfoy friendship and he had turned it down. Anyone else would have jumped at the chance to be close to a Malfoy, he practically owned the school. Heh, he pretty much owned the Slytherin tower. Everybody either wanted something from him, or stayed out of his way. It had always been like that, thanks to his father's great power over the wizarding world.

But Potter had turned it down.

No, Malfoy wouldn't go as far as to say it hurt that Potter had done that to him. After all, he was Draco Malfoy. He wasn't hurt by petty actions by someone as amazing as Harry Potter.

He blinked as he stared into the rain at the street he drove down. Did he just call Harry Potter amazing? A small smile crept up onto his face. Of course he did. Ever since he had heard of Harry Potter when he was younger, all he wanted was to be like Harry. He wanted to be the hero, he wanted to be the one hoisted up on everybody's shoulders after he saved the world.

Yet as he grew older he found he didn't want to be like Harry… he wanted to be with him.

His silver eyes blinked once again as he realised the street he had just driven into and he shook his head at himself. Privet Drive. The secret location of where Harry stayed over the summer hadn't been that hard to find out, just look for Mrs. Petunia Dursley and you had him. But he would only be staying for half of the summer, then he would be taken back to Hogwarts for safe keeping.

Yes, he already figured all of this out. Honestly, Dumbledore was so predictable.

He cut the engine in front of number three and let his father's precious muggle vehicle roll to a stop in front of number four. His hand still on the key, he stared at it for what seemed like ages. What the Hell was he doing here again? Oh yes...he remembered.

Sliding out of his car, he gently closed it behind him before quietly slipping across the front lawn and to the side of the house. Though he did give a funny look to all of the flowers, all he could think of was remembering which window was Harry's... he'd heard the Weaslys talking one year about how they'd saved him, and then the paper said something about their flying car. Now if only he could remember which one was his... ah yes! Second one up, to the left.

Glancing about, Malfoy noticed a white picket fence going up the side of the house and beside Harry's bedroom window, or the one he thought it was anyways. Muggles were so strange... and to make matters stranger, this fence had huge yellow flowers growing out of it! How weird can you get? If this was what Muggles spent their time growing, the least they could do was make it less... yellow. Black would be so much nicer.

With a small grunt, he jumped across the flowers and clung to the wall fence...thingy. Looking up, he groaned at how tall it seemed but began to climb, carefully making his way up the side of the house. Now, because he was dressed in tight black jeans, a green turtleneck sweater (not the woven kind… kind of like the athletic ones), and a black cloak that stopped around his knees and whipped through the wind trailing behind him, and the fact he was soaked in the rain, he easily blended into the night. However, because he happened to be on a white picket fence thingy that climbs walls, he seemed to stand out.

A smirk crossed his face as he reached over, his fingers grasping the small framed ledge just above Harry's window, as he thought about what his father would say if he knew he was about to climb into his arch enemies' bedroom... without orders. He would flip out! And to be honest, Malfoy would pay to see his father flip. He was too damn calm all the time!

Biting his lip in concentration, Malfoy let go of the white fence and jumped down to the window as he was above it. Feeling the firm wood beneath his feet, he smirked once again and gently pushed the already-open window the rest of the way, allowing him to freely entre into the world that was Harry Potter.

Landing carefully on the wooden floor of the dark room, Malfoy glanced around, his silver eyes sharp and sense alert as he pulled out his wand from inside his damp cloak. The room was small, quite small in fact, but tidy with books on the desk beside the bed and a clock. On the dresser across from the bed were photos. Wizard and non-wizard photos of Harry and his do-gooder friends, some of the teachers (one humorous one of Snape running into a door as the person taking the photo seemed to have surprised him) and a woman and man Malfoy had never seen before.

But photos were not what Malfoy had come for and there was no point in looking at them. Glancing around the room once again, he moved over to the bed. Seeing it moving and a mess of black hair, he couldn't help but let a tiny smile slip. Yep... this was Potter's room, all right.

Thinking of his father, Malfoy forced himself to move away from the bed and to tip-toe out of the silent room. Keeping the door open so he wouldn't wake the rest of the household, he moved like a cat as he wandered down the hallway, counting the number of bedrooms and what looked to be a bathroom. Turning back around, he crept past Harry's room again and tensed to a freeze as he heard Harry make a small mewl and roll over in his bed. Looking back in the room, Malfoy could only help but smile again...Harry's arm was now hanging off the bed and he seemed to be hugging his pillow like a stuffed animal.

He waited for what seemed like seconds, but was probably about fifteen minutes, before stealthily creeping down the stairs, careful to make sure no one was up for a midnight snack. Carefully stepping on each stair, he watched as the downstairs of the dark house came into view... in front of him seemed to be the living room and from the looks of it, someone was on the couch. His wand raised in front of him just in case, Malfoy took another step and froze on the spot as the step seemed to scream in protest from his weight.

The figure on the couch, obviously woken from the loud noise, jumped up and faced him.

"VERNON! PETUNIA! MUGGL...I mean...MALF...argh" The figure seemed to be frustrated in what it was saying and finally gave up. "ROBBER IN THE HOUSE!" The male voice shouted in what seemed to be a warning, and panic shone through his voice. Shaking his head, Malfoy saluted the other man.

"No need to shout, Lupin was it? You are doing a fine job of protecting Harry, I must say!" he snickered, pushing off of the creaking stair before leaving. "I was on my way out anyways. Keep up the good work! Toodles!"

Malfoy heard the man race after him as he darted up the stairs. At the top, he was greeted with three people looking at him in horror and disgust from the middle of the hallway. The scrawny woman immediately jumped behind the large man in fear before he lunged forwards, aiming to knock Malfoy back down the stairs where the man from before was coming up.

Rolling his eyes, Malfoy easily dodged the large man and ducked into the closest room, smirking as the last thing he saw through the crack in the door was the two men crashing into each other and falling down the stairs. Locking the door as fast as possible, he turned around quickly to find a familiar wand pointed at his face.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked from the wand aimed between the middle of his forehead to the beautiful green eyes glaring at him...like they normally did. How cute. However, he noticed that under these eyes were dark shadows. He hadn't been sleeping very well, obviously. His hands lifted in the surrender position and he had to smirk as the door behind him was beaten on...probably by the woman.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked tiredly, almost annoyed...but not as harsh as he probably would have wished.

The blond smirked and continued to stare at Harry while the door stopped getting beaten on. Probably calling the authorities. "At the moment? I'm pinned to the door by a boy who probably won't use that wand since it goes against the rules."

Harry rolled his tired eyes and did his best not to yawn as he spoke. "How do you know where I live? You've come to assassinate me, haven't you? To murder me for Voldemort!"

This hurt Malfoy more than anything as he rolled his eyes in annoyance... again. "Oh yes, Harry, I've come to murder you... if I did you'd be dead! No, I'm not here to hurt you," he explained, moving slowly so Harry could see he was setting down his wand, then stood up once again. "See? No wand."

Still holding back the yawn with a great deal of difficulty, Harry tiredly glared at Malfoy but he could see the anger in his eyes. Draco Malfoy in his house was NOT something he wanted, especially in the middle of the night. He saw Harry smirk hearing faint sirens. "I can't wait to see them get you."

With a sigh, Malfoy raised a hand and Harry winced, expecting a slap, but instead his cheek was gently caressed by his hand. Opening his green eyes wide, Harry opened his mouth to protest about that... also unhappy about being caught off guard... but he was cut off as Malfoy's other hand hit Harry's wand out of the way. With one swift movement, Malfoy brought Harry close to him and pressed their lips together, gently kissing the other boy even if he didn't respond.

He was kissing Harry Potter. And to him, it felt right.

The warning squawk from the large white bird in the cage, the large pounding on the door, and the sirens getting louder were the only reasons that Malfoy moved away from the stunned Harry. With a smile, he snatched up his wand and moved to the window. A slight pressure of a hand on his wrist caused him to stop as he had his hands on the ledge of the window.

Turning, he looked into Harry's green orbs, expecting to see hatred and disgust but instead saw only something he could not describe. No words were needed as he smiled and nodded at Harry, gently caressing him one last time before leaping easily through the window and flying through the air, his arms outstretched and cloak billowing behind him. Landing on his feet, legs bent so low his hands touched the ground, he sprung from there and darted to his car.

Using the momentum, he jumped through the open window into his black corvette. With one last fleeting glance at the bemused Harry in the window - his bemused Harry in the window - he started the engine and spun the car expertly around so that it made tiremarks on the asphalt before screeching the tires and shooting out of Privet Drive, just as the police cars were about to come around the corner.

Getting away from the cops was the easiest thing Malfoy had ever done. They weren't all that up to date on wizards and their abilities to transform their cars for short periods of times for this such reason. So while they were looking for a speeding corvette, he was driving a mustang. At the speed limit. Oh yeah, he was good... and as he drove he couldn't help remember what just happened.

He kissed Harry Potter. He, Draco Malfoy, had just kissed Harry Potter. And when he finally got to see Harry again, he would know if he liked it or not... and not just from the shine in his eyes. After all, he didn't kick him out of his house right away... that had to be a good sign.

Hours went by in minutes into the night as he drove towards home, not worried at all of the police looking for him but in a complete daze. He just wanted to shout to the world how much he enjoyed that two second kiss, and just touching Harry was like a taste of heaven in itself, not that his lips weren't. If that was heaven, he didn't want to see Hell.


End file.
